staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 czerwca 1990
Program 1 8.35 "Domator" - Rady na życzenie - kuchnie domowe 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 " Bluebell" - odc. 4 obyczaj. seryjnego filmu angielskiego 10.20 "Domator" - Rady na życzenie 11.10 W Europie nowożytnej: Gruzy Bastylii - symbol nowych czasów 12.00 Spotkanie z literaturą, kl. VII: Władysław Reymont, autor "Chłopów" 12.50 Spotkanie z literaturą, kl.I: "Marsz, marsz Dąbrowski" 13.30 Nasze spotkania, sem. IV: Absolwenci TVTR - Ich losy i kariery 14.00 Historia, sem.IV: Przemiany polityczne w latach 1947 - 1955 15.00 W świecie sztuki 16.20 Program dnia i telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Tik-Tak" i odc. filmu z serii "Gumisie" prod. USA 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Spojrzenia - mag. o sprawach ZSRR 17.55 Klinika zdrowego człowieka: "Wady wzroku" 18.15 "Pisarze" - przed zjazdem Stowarzyszenia Pisarzy Polskich 18.45 10 minut 19.00 Dobranoc: "Domek trzech kotków" 19.10 "Plus - minus" - program publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Spotkanie z min. Jackiem Kuroniem 20.15 "Bluebell" - powtórz odc. 4 serialu angielskiego 21.15 Sport 21.25 Listy o gospodarce 22.00 Recital Jessy Dixona 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie Program 2 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Dookoła świata: W Bona Espero po latach (o ośrodku esperantystów w Brazylii) 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Dawniej niż wczoraj - magazyn historyczny 18.50 Publicystyka 19.10 Modlitwa wieczorna - transmisja z dróżek w Kalwarii Zebrzydowskiej 19.30 Sport: Memoriał Stanisławy Walasiewiczówny - mityng lekkoatletyczny 20.00 Non stop kolor - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 21.00 Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Crimen" - odc. 6 (ostatni) hist. serialu TVP 22.45 Święto słowa - Świdnica '90 - rep. 23.15 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Discovering 10.00 News, Weather followed by Matchpoint 10.25 Children's BBC 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Tricks of the Trade 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Matchpoint 14.15 One Good Turn 15.50 Children's BBC 16.05 Happy Families 16.20 Ovide 16.35 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Expo 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Style Trial 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 To the Manor Born 20.30 Black in Blue 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Chain 22.25 Arafat - behind the Myth 23.25 Film 90 with Barry Norman 23.55 Weather 0.00 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 9.00 Daytime on Two: Spelling It Out: 5 9.10 Media File 9.40 Zig Zag 10.00 Thinkabout 10.15 Why? Because 10.40 Update USA 11.00 Watch 11.15 Who - Me? 11.35 Techno 11.55 Update Europe 12.15 Art Work 12.35 Timmy and Vicki 12.55 Business Matters 13.20 The Adventures of Spot 13.25 What's Inside? 13.40 A-level Statistics 14.00 News; Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 See Hear! 14.40 In the Garden 15.00 News; Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Starsky and Hutch 16.50 Notes in the Margin 17.30 Gardeners' World 18.00 Stan Laurel in Somewhere in Wrong 18.20 Pack Up Your Troubles 19.25 Animation from Prague 19.35 Bilko: Bilko's Big Woman Hunt 20.00 Open Space 20.30 Wiping the Slate Clean 21.00 Tygo Road 21.30 Present Imperfect 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Art of Landscape 6.20 Business Daily 6.30 The Channel 4 Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Living with Schizophrenia 14.45 Black Forest Clinic 15.35 The Poetry Book 15.40 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 The Lone Ranger 17.30 Noah's Ark 18.00 Elvis: Good Rockin' Tonight 18.30 The Cosby Show 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 The Television Village 20.30 Check Out 21.00 Shadow On the Cross 22.00 Racing 22.15 Rock Steady 23.50 Cycling 0.50 Film: The Kitchen 2.10 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1990 roku